


Price

by thewishingdragon



Series: Word of the Day Stories [7]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Communication, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Like, Super Light Angst, dw it doesn't get that sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: Leave a comment and tell me what you think! Or send me an ask on tumblr at shanes-scribbles! Any feedback is greatly appreciated!





	Price

“Something wrong, Snuggles?”

Veronica hummed, thumbing the silver locket around her neck. “It’s not important, Giola. Just me being weird, I guess.”

Heather frowned, scooting closer to Veronica until she was practically on the tall girl’s lap. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right? Even if it’s just your brain messing with you. I’m not gonna judge.”

“I know, Mac.” Veronica sighed. “I just… this is a little weird for me. You keep giving me all these fancy gifts, and I feel sort of… I dunno, awkward? I can’t afford things like this. I’d  _ like  _ to give you expensive presents and pretty things that I think you’d like, but it’s not really something I can do.”

Heather nodded. “I always feel a little weird when I see that you asked my dad about another one of my favorite recipes just so you could make it for me. I don’t really know how to make things like you do, and it feels a lot more personal than a locket, but I like to remind myself that it’s part of how you show that you love me. That way it’s less weird for me.”

“I guess.” Veronica shrugged. “But like, you deserve the world, and-”

“It’s not about what I deserve though, is it? It’s about what I want. I don’t want fancy presents or expensive dates. I just want you.”

Veronica blinked, and Heather took a moment to appreciate how she’d managed to render her girlfriend speechless.

“Besides, you deserve the world, too.”

Veronica snorted. “If I do, then the only difference between us is that you could actually give me the world.”

Heather smiled. “You could give me the world too, if you wanted.” she carefully climbed into Veronica’s lap, grabbing her hands and guiding her arms around her waist before cuddling up close. “Nobody can tell us that the world goes any further than right here. This can be everything that there is. Just you and me. That’s all the world I need.”

Veronica chuckled. “I guess you’re right.”

Heather grinned. “Of course I’m right.”

Veronica giggled. “Anything you say, Honeybun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think! Or send me an ask on tumblr at shanes-scribbles! Any feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
